THE SO NOT GRAVITATION, MY STYLE
by Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura
Summary: What if shuichi is not like everybody know, what if shuichi is one of heir of the first richest person in Japan and know over world. What if his goofy self is an act till his time up to live with common people is end. Well you have to read the story now i
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fiction

This is my first fiction. Rating don't know till you review and mail me.

**THE SO NOT GRAVITATION,'MY STYLE'**

What if shuichi is not like everybody know, what if shuichi is one of heir of the first richest person in Japan and know over world. What if his goofy self is an act till his time up to live with common people is end. Well you have to read the story now if you want to know.

**1. Chapter one**

This morning shiuchi is act like his usual self, do his usual stuff, and do his usual recording in NG recording room, until he receive a phone call from a private number.

"Moshi-moshi', he says. "It's time to comeback home Shuichi, I've waiting you", someone from over the phone says. " Yes, Nii-sama", he replay. " Tomorrow Renji will come to take you home, he'll be waiting you at the usual place at usual time, don't you dare to run away 'cos I will know if you do it", He say's over the phone." Yes, Nii-sama I will come", he replay back. After that the phone went dead, and Shuichi just standing in the hallway into his apartment room when He live with yuki.His face is pale and serious like he just see a ghost, but he remember that he can go in with the look in his face now, after he calm his self he went to the door and being his bright and usuall act.

"Yuukiii…….i'm home Yukiii….. " he shout but he only have the house is empty, 'well it's like he's not home right now' he tought, 'what do I do now what will I say to Hiro tomorrow', he thinks.All he can thinks is how he can go without make Hiro and the other worried over him and not make an odd movement to make yuki suspicious over him.'well I can make a letter to yuki that I will go home this weekend to see my parents' he tought.Then he packs some stuff to his bag and make a quick phone call to Hiro, picking up the receiver he dialed Hiro's number, he heard a clik and then hiro's voice." Hi shu what is it?" "Hiro I can go tomorrow to practice 'cus I got a call that I have to go home, he call me thirty minute ago, so can you tell K and the other that I have important thing to attend?", there was silence on the other line fore a moment, and then "So he has back is it Shu?" Shuichi winced a bit "yes, he want me to go home this weekend 'cos they held a damily gathering at the main house, so he want me to coming back, so Hiro can you make some excuse for me?" "okay but you'll have some souvenir for me from the house 'kay?" "okay, thanks hiro I love you" Click . and after he make a call to hiro shuichi dialed other number, after seem like an eternity, he heard a clik, and then someone answer it "This is Ryuujin Imonoyama's residence I'm Yuji can I help you?" " Hi, Yuji it's me Shu can I speak with Nii-sama?" "Ah… master Shuichi is that you I really miss you, yes I will give you to him, can you wait a moment?" " okay, I'll wait" There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, and then "Yes, otouto what is it?" "Anija can you pick me now?" "why?" "'cos I can face Yuki if I go tomorrow, so I will go now when he's not home, can you pick me up at usual place an hour from now?" " okay I'll tell Renji to pick you so you can go now" "Arigatou aniki I'll wait Renji at that place, I'll going now." And the phone ended, after that he went to the place he'll be pick up.

Okay for now it's just chapter one if U like it or not U can review me so I cam make the next one, and U can gave some idea 'cus I'm a little bit stuck at the moment. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ Shuichi POV _

_'Yuki please forguive me' _all I can think is only that word, 'I never want to act infront off you because I really love you, but if you know I'm not what you know you must be angry to me, forgive me yuki that I never tell you who the really me is'. Now when our beloved Shuichi in the taxi to the meeting place with his driver, all he can do is just think and only wacth the road to the place he's going. Just two to three blok he will came to the place. After fifteen minutes on the taxi the building is came in he's view it wrote** SAKURA'S BOUTIK** this is the place he usually meet with his driver to go to the main house. 'Ah... is a long time after the list time I go to yhis place' he think when he's come down from the taxi, after he pays the driver he went to the building. " Ah... Shu-chan is long time not see you, your outfit is in the usual room, you can change your clothes now, when Renji-san coming we'll tell you, and the room is full for your service" one of the worker who now who's Shuichi is welcome him in warm toner."Thanks for your hospitality Kiara-san" He says " No Shu-chan this is what you serve for, because I own you many time, and I will always serve you with the hospitality". The Kiara is one of the employee that work at one's of the Ryuujin Imonoyama company, in one of the Factory department, but it's in boutik bisnis who gave all of shuichi clothes for his daily wearing to his show cotume, but no one know about this accept Hiro who know who' Shuichi truly heritage, but he never complain 'cos he know what Shuichi want, he just want a friend who not see him as a young master but as Shuchi himself that what make Hiro is his best friend. She'll do anything to serve and help Shuchi with anything, because Shuichi have safe her when she have a trouble in the past, and not just safe her life but gave her job as Shuichi designer and manager at one of his shop's, who she have the job after he know what she can do in design a lot of clothes in his likes.

Thirty minute later there's a black limo parking at the entrance, then a build man with tall near two meter come from the car, he used black attire from head to toe his face have a scar on his left face but not a scary scar it's just a scar from defense when he's protect his master. "Renji-san master Shuichi is waiting you inside, can I inform him that you has come?" one of the workers say's " Yes, you can tell young master Shuichi" he says. After that the worker go inside to take Shichi out, a moment later " Ah...Master Shuichi can we go now or do you have something else in you mind that you want do now?" " No, Renji we can go now, I don't have anything in my mind now" but he don't know that Renji now what he's been thinking, he just thinking about Yuki Eiri the novelist but he just don't want to speak about it.

_Skip to Yuki _

Yuki POV

It's just fifteen minute after Shuichi left the building, Yuki Eiri come back home when he open the door he feel weird, he know that time Shuichi musbe at home because in the morning he heard shuichi told him that he only have two or three song to practice and don't have anything else in his schedule today so he'll be coming home early, but he don't find any trace of his lover, he tough Shuichi just sleep but when he see his usual place when Shuichi always sleep he don't find any trace that shuichi been there 'Where's the brat, his never go without telling me first' he tought. But something in the table get his attention a massage for him from Shuichi it write

"_Dear Yuki, I'm sorry that I can waiting you home I got phone call from my sister they want me home this weekend, they want me to come with them to someplace they went it's like a family gathering to us so I'm sorry that I can be with you this weekend like we promises, and if K ask you can tell him that, Hiro know where I'm going but he'll not telling you 'cos I don't want to disturb you. I'm really-really sorry that I don't waiting you 'cos I've been pick up by my dad, so see you on Monday 'kay, I love you yuki_".

"Che, he even don't bother to call me",he think "but it's odd why he don't want me to know where he's went, and why Hiro know where's he go, well the brat says it only the weekend".But he can get it out from his head why Shuichi don't wait him before he go, and he always tell him or wait for him if he usually went home and Maiko his sister always come to get his permission to take Shuichi go.

_Back to Shuichi _

_Shuichi POV_

When Shuchi wait in the room that he usually stay, fifteen minutes after he changes his clothes someone knock the door, and he opened the door there's one of Kiara's worker standing in the door "Master Shuichi Renji-san has come, he's waiting you at the entrance" he says " Thank you I'll be there a moment". He replays. "yes, Master I'll tell him now", and then the man go. Ten minutes later he's outside and see Renji there in his usual attire, and he heard Renji tell him " Ah...Master Shuichi can we go now or do you have something else in you mind that you want do now?" " No, Renji we can go now, I don't have anything in my mind now" he answer his bodyguard, "we,can go now" and then Renji open the car door to him and Shuchi take his sit at the backseat and Renji sit at his driver seat, and then they go. After a moment renji tell him again that they will go to one of his family beachhouse first to greet his grandparent because his grandparent is in that place to wait the other to come to the gathering, because the gathering party will take place at one of the Ryuujin Imonoyama party house that not far from his family beachhouse. " Master Shuichi, we'll go to the beachhouse first, they waiting you there after that the whole family will go together to the party", he inform me, " Okay, I understand" I says to him. It just take an hour to go to the beachhouse from the place they go and after it seem like eternity, they come the place and he see's all of his brother and sister also his cousin and uncle and aunt has arrive too, also he see's his older brother with his usual mask is there to, 'I don't know why aniki always wearing the mask in everywhere he go, what he's been hiding' I tought at my self because it's weird to see his brother don't show his true face to him or his other family. ' I want to know and see aniki real face, because it's not me who want to see it but all of them want to' I thought again. " Master Shuichi we already at the place you can comeout now" Renji state he make me out from my trance because of what I thought about my brother." Thankyou Renji "I say, " it's a pleasure master" he replay. And here we go to my family to greet them and to greet my brother to.

_2be continou_

waaaaah, it's chapter two, but I'm still stuck of my head to write the next please give me some idea please... I want to make this story more live but I got a little bit weird about next chapter. And please review.


	3. Save Our Lemons

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura


End file.
